barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? '''is the 93rd episode of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Hi, Neighbor!" Plot Sean Abel never been of the Neighbor, But the time of the day he was a very Special Friends Eleanor Elephant, Pierre the Bear, Kisha, Koala and Casey Cat. '''Stories: Jack and the Beanstalk Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Jeff * Danny * Sean Abel * Stephen * Linda * Kelly * Keesha * Dasha * Stella the Storyteller * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Eleanor Elephant * Pierre the Bear * Kisha Koala * Casey Cat Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day (Performed by: Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # The Friendship Song (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # Why? (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # I Can Be Your Friend (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # One Little Brown Bird (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # Busy, Busy (Performed by: Danny and Jeff) # Why Can't I (Performed by: Sean Abel) # Castle So High (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly and Keesha) # Love Your Neighbor (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly, Keesha and The 4 Jumpstart Preschool Gang) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Danny, Sean Abel, Stephen, Linda, Kelly, Keesha and The 4 Jumpstart Preschool Gang) Trivia * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Sean Abel wears the same red and orange shirt, long pants with belt and pockets, and a left wrist hand with ladybug watch, Black and white Socks and dark brown Timberland Shoes. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a long hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Let's Build Together. And a half pony tail. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". * When the Children say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Counting We Will Go!". * During "I Love You", Keesha, Kelly and Stephen are in Barney's right, while Linda, Jeff, Danny and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. Eleanor Elephant, Pierre the Bear, Kisha, Koala and Casey Cat are both hands. * This marks only appearance of Dasha. * At the end of the Barney doll with a pot. * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "First Things First!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Trading Places". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Seven Days A Week". * The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also seen in "Hidden Treasures". * The Baby Bop costume in this episode was also seen in "A Package of Friendship". * The musical arrangements in this episode was also seen in "Hidden Treasures". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation